Arielle Tentigo
"The world is a cruel place. Bad people do bad things, and sometimes they get away with it. That doesn't mean we stop trying. It just means we fight a little harder to catch the next one." -Arielle to Edward in Dream a Little Dream of Me Arielle Kannagi is a former Reaper and member of the The Seven Sins as well as a Hunter for the Hunter Corps. Appearance Arielle has brown eyes and long brown hair which she sometimes curls, but usually leaves straight. She's pale with a tall and thin build like a dancer. Arielle usually wears a pair of black pants or jeans and a dark-colored top over a black leather jacket and black boots. She also wears an enchanted bracelet with charms that each turn into their own respective weapon. Personality clever, confidant, usually calm and logical, has a temper and is easily angered, scary when angry, mischievous, serious at times, knowledgeable, often seems cold-hearted and cruel, but she becomes more affectionate as time passes, satirical, often sarcastic Arielle is a highly skilled Hunter, her past experience as a Reaper and a member of the Seven Sins making her a valuable asset to Division 1, the division of the Hunter Corps in which she works. There, she is subordinate to her cousin Lulu and the lead Hunter Terri. When working, Arielle tries to keep a level head and doesn't let emotions cloud her judgement. However, she has a bad temper and is easily angered when personal matters are involved. The way she deals with investigations leaves most Hunters impressed and appalled, as she usually uses risky methods to solve them. However, despite her mostly confident and seemingly cold-hearted personality, Arielle can be affectionate at times and finds it amusing to tease her Contracted human, Goldy, especially about her crush Rock. In the past and while still a Reaper, she develops a strong bond with her Hunter partners, one of whom is a human named Kevin Waite. When Waite dies a horrible death while on the job, causing Arielle to be forced to reap his soul, her emotional attachment and resulting feelings cause her to make a deal with the Morrigan in a desperate attempt to save the Hunter's life. Despite Arielle's sacrifice, Waite eventually dies on a later case after her transformation into a demon. She is also shown to have some wild tendencies that may have been encouraged by Waite. An example of this is seen in her deliberate provocation of Oliver Sykes in How to Train Your Faerie. As time progresses, Arielle begins to suspect the weaknesses of the Hunter Corps. When the leader of the Hunter Corps refuses to help them get revenge for the death of Goldy's mother, she turns against the Hunter Corps and goes into hiding to find Raphael for herself. History Arielle was born into an unnamed Hunter family in the Middle Ages during the time of King Arthur. Not much is known of her human life or her time as a Hunter, but it is known that she was killed after hunting down a nest of demons. After becoming a Reaper, she is adopted into the Dennis family. After two hundred years, she meets her cousin Lucille Fernandez, the adopted daughter of her uncle William and her aunt Giselle. While a Reaper, Arielle excels at her job and takes up flying and human interaction as hobbies, rarities as such since Reapers only study these arts as a means of stress reduction. She graduates the Reaper Academy at the top of her class. Arielle later follows Lulu in serving the Incruenta family in Division 1. Three years before her transformation, Arielle is temporarily transferred to Division 2, given the task of watching over the Waite family, one of which is a young man named Kevin Waite. Though warned to stay detached by her uncle, Arielle and Wait become close friends. They are given a case, which they nickname "The Ripper Case", because the newspapers and media had decided to nickname the perpetrator Jack the Ripper. Waite is on the verge of finding the murderer when he himself is brutally murdered in the same manner as the other victims. Arielle is the first one to find Sasayama's dismembered and deformed body. The horror causes a sharp rise in Kogami's Crime Coefficient. Refusing to take treatment, he continues to work on the case and is eventually demoted to Enforcer.5 Personal Background Residence Tokyo Prefecture, Chiyoda Ward, 2nd Street 1-8 Ministry of Welfare Public Safety Bureau Building, Criminal Investigation Department First Division Emergency Contact Information Kanagawa Prefecture, Sagamihara City, Midori Ward, 5-21-B Tomoyo Kogami (relation: mother) Education March 2100 ‒ Graduates from Kanagawa Prefecture Kanagawa Higashi Middle School, General Education April 2100 ‒ Enters Nitto School of Social Sciences, Social Psychology Department March 2104 ‒ Graduates from Nitto School of Social Sciences, Social Psychology Department Work History April 2104 ‒ Enters Ministry of Welfare Public Safety Bureau; enters Public Safety Bureau Career Training Institute September ‒ Leaves same institute October ‒ Assigns to Criminal Investigation Department First Division as an Inspector February 2110 ‒ Leaves due to Psycho-Pass deterioration April 2110 ‒ Assignment to the Ministry of Welfare Public Safety Bureau Criminal Investigation Department Third Division as an Enforcer February 2113 ‒ Flees from MWPSB July 2116 ‒ Is located during the investigation of illegal immigrants terrorism attempts case; flees subsequently Licenses / Qualifications August 2100 ‒ Earns a regular vehicle Driver's License (i.e. cars) June 2102 ‒ Achieves Archaic Language Level 1 certification August ‒ Earns a large two-wheeled vehicle Driver's License (i.e. motorcycles) October 2103 ‒ Achieves Speed Reading Level 1 certification March 2104 ‒ Achieves his higher education-level social science Teaching License July ‒ Earns a large special vehicle Driver's License (i.e. construction vehicles) Relationships Akane Tsunemori Kogami and Tsunemori are colleagues; she, as a rookie Inspector and he, as an Enforcer under her supervision. Their first time working together is a waking up call to Kogami, since seeing Tsunemori put justice before duty reminded him what being a detective was truly about. Because of that, the idea of having her as his boss gives him hope of being becoming a detective again and not simply an Enforcer. From then on, they start a friendly rapport, where Tsunemori would give him more freedom to work and she'd earn knowledge from his experience. Masaoka even believes that they have a strange connection that seems a result of fate.6 In certain occasions, Kogami would try to comfort and cheer her up. And after Funahara's death, he grows to care and worry more about her. Before leaving, he leaves Tsunemori a letter, as he can't confront her, letting her know he is sorry about breaking his promise, that he wouldn't ask her to forgive him and that next time they met she should judge him as it's due. He also expresses that, despite it was only for a short time, he feels lucky for having had the chance to work with her, and that he is thankful about it. Kogami sees her as someone who has faith and intuitively understands what being a detective is about, and that society needs more people like her. He also considers that her way of living is the correct one and holds great respect towards her as he once said "This girl is amazing. She's a female who deeply loves law and order, and also deeply loved by it. Her expression is just like a prayer to the heavens."7 Nobuchika Ginoza Ginoza and Kogami have known one another since high school, where they develop a friendship after Kogami defends Ginoza from bullies taunting him about Masaoka's latent criminal status. Despite possessing different demeanors, they are very close. Even after Kogami is demoted to the rank of Enforcer, Ginoza holds Kogami's life in high regard as may be seen when he hesitates to fire his Dominator despite a direct order from Sibyl to kill the fleeing Enforcer.8 Mitsuru Sasayama He is Kogami's colleague and friend until his murder in the Specimen Case, the very case which causes Kogami's Crime Coefficient to rise. After being demoted, Kogami becomes obsessed with finding Sasayama's killer, who is revealed to be Shogo Makishima. Tomomi Masaoka Masaoka and Kogami have a positive relationship due to Kogami's friendship with Ginoza. They are also professional colleagues whose style of detective work is different, but equally effective. Masaoka has a safe house and it is there where Kogami hides out following his escape from the MWPSB, just prior to leaving Japan. Trivia * His ID as an Enforcer is 00475-AEDF-52510-2. * Kogami used to smoke about thirty cigarettes a day, but nowadays he "only" smokes about twenty. * On average, Kogami sleeps only four hours per day, taking catnaps during the day to refresh himself. * He is designated as Hound 3, as an Enforcer and Shepherd 2, as an Inspector. * His fighting style is Silat, introduced to him by Sasayama. But he also excels at kick boxing and wrestling. * His favorite food is hamburgers and his least favorite food is synthetic fish. * His hobbies are training, reading, and sometimes playing games with Shusei Kagari, as an Enforcer. Currently, Kogami's hobbies consist of making maintenance of equipment, reading, training and rope work. * His motto is, "Be gentle to others but strict to oneself." * Kogami's favorite saying is "Believe in your own power. Don't always rely on others." * His strengths are "Flashes of genius backed up with intelligence" and his weakness is "Kindness." * His desired item used to be a new training machine, but currently is a new paper book. * His favorite authors include Stephen King, James Ellroy, Ernest Hemingway, Mangetsu Hanamura, Seishi Yokomizo and Juko Nishimura. * His favorite books are The Long Walk by Stephen King and Battle Runner because, after becoming an Enforcer, he relates to the respective protagonists. * While being depicted as someone who rarely shows emotions, Kogami's smile while with his former teacher Saiga is shown to be sincere.9 * The suits he wears as an Inspector are tailored to accommodate his body build. * Kogami keeps a self-crafted human-shaped punching bag in his room for bodybuilding. * The key placed in front of Masaoka's grave is the one Masaoka had given to Kogami as a present and is likely to have been placed there by Kogami himself.10 * Before his long-term leave of absence, Kogami calls Tsunemori with a non-trackable device. He says that whether dead or alive, it will be his last time seeing her. Tsunemori smiles and replies that she believes they will be able to be together again, as normal humans like in the good old times, instead of Inspector and Enforcer where the positions are not equal.11 * After leaving Japan, Kogami starts to hallucinate about Makishima in a similar way Tsunemori hallucinates about Funahara, Masaoka and Kagari. * Kogami thinks that the essential minimum of things he needs for living abroad is knowledge, wisdom and physical strength. * When being asked what dreams has he seen recently, he answers with "Nothing in particular." * What he wants to do from now on is to think and practice daily. * Kogami bears a resemblance to Kyoya Hibari and Takeshi Yamamoto from the manga/anime Katekyo Hitman REBORN!, which is notable since they share the same character designer. Gallery References Navigation Read More Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Reapers Category:The Hunter Corps Category:Female Characters Category:The Seven Sins